Con las ganas
by Chisheccid
Summary: ¿Qué es el pecado? Allí descubrí que eras prohibido, que no podíamos pertenecernos, que solamente seríamos amigos...


Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 019: Deseo de cosas imposibles

CON LAS GANAS

Los recuerdos son un tanto borrosos, sin embargo puedo decir que aquel día, el primero en que nos miramos cara a cara, solamente fui una más... Claro que te sorprendió el que me haya acercado así sin más, haciendo una "petición"... Quería entrar en tu vida, no solamente en la tuya, si no, de todos tus demás camaradas... hasta ese entonces, también eras solamente uno más para mí.

Es extraño, yo estaba allí solamente para cumplir un objetivo, un objetivo vacío, solamente seguir con mi vida y tener un "anclaje" para cumplir mis sueños... mi único sueño.

Y fuiste solo uno más hasta que me di cuenta de que podíamos ser amigos, hasta que estuviste allí, enfrentándote al mundo para salvarme... Y lo más extraño a todo esto, es que estuviste allí, aunque en verdad querías permanecer oculto.

Sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de tus camaradas, como dije, solamente fui una más, no veías nada en especial que me destaque entre las demás personas, y eso estaba bien, tenía que quedarse así, pero las cosas se fueron desviando hasta caminos con encrucijadas y fuimos tomando los caminos que nos llevarían hasta descubrir que en verdad nos teníamos ganas.

Pensar que todo empezó con un "¿Me pasas el pincel que está en la mesa?", y me quedé allí, dejando mi libro a un lado y viéndote pintar... Te gusta pintar y a mí me gusta verte. Desde ese entonces empezamos a descubrir que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, y empezamos a explorarnos intelectualmente... Empezamos a dejar a un lado lo que se llama el espacio personal de cada uno... No sé si yo te di una señal, lo único que tengo claro es que sentí tus dientes clavándose en mi mejilla y me perdí completamente.

¿Qué es el pecado? Allí descubrí que eras prohibido, que no podíamos pertenecernos, que solamente seríamos amigos... Al fin de cuentas somos humanos, con instintos bajos, pasionales, llenos de lujuria, y para mi estaba bien. Nunca quise una relación con nadie, nunca le quise pertenecer a nadie, pero allí estaba contradiciéndome, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada estocada llena de tus instintos... Enloquecía.

Llegar a conocerte de esa forma me enseñó que no debí juzgarte, es decir... De entre tantos hombres de la tripulación, empecé a sentir esto contigo, estas ganas locas de morderte y herirte.

Aún recuerdo las charlas después del sexo, ¿Somos buenas personas?, y me decías que sí, que soy una buena persona, aunque yo discrepaba mucho, pues si fuera una buena persona, no te hubiera arrastrado al pecado.

Y muy tarde fue para mí cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de que yo puse las barreras, quería estar locamente a tu lado.

Y de pronto empezó el dolor, te alejaste mientras me quedaba con el recuerdo de tu cuerpo desnudo, mientras repasaba con mi mente los surcos de tus músculos en el abdomen, mientras trataba de recordar el tacto de tus rizos sobre mis dedos.

Me había enamorado...

Muchas veces quise decirte que te quedaras a mi lado, que nunca dejaras que me vaya de tus brazos.

Me vicié, te convertiste en la única fuente que calmaba mi sed...

Y ahora te estoy escribiendo esto para despedirme tal y como debe ser, sé que hoy al fin regresas a la isla en donde creciste, y yo anhelo solamente obtener un ligero roce más, perderme entre tus cobijas, entre tus brazos, entre tus labios. Sé que hoy emprenderás un largo viaje mientras yo me quedo solamente con tu recuerdo. Sé que hoy vas con la esperanza de encontrarte con ella, con la que amas desde hace mucho tiempo, porque te he visto hablar de ella; y yo me quedaré con las ganas de decirte que voy a echarte de menos.

Quizás todo sería muy distinto si la palabra "amigos" no se hubiera interpuesto, quizás hubiese sido distinto si no ponía mis barreras y me dejaba arrastrar contigo.

Creo que es lo mejor, para ambos.

FIN

Con las ganas, es una canción de Zahara, no sé, he escuchado la canción muchas veces, más de 30 creo. Mientras la cantaba a todo pulmón, la canción me pedía a gritos que debía ser utilizada como inspiración para un fic.

Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto y creí que lo mejor para esta historia serían Robin y Usopp ¿Por qué ellos? Porque Usopp es quien tiene a alguien que lo espera y Robin... No sé, amo a Robin.

Cualquier queja, ya saben ahí abajo está el cuadro de texto para enviar un review.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Suerte!


End file.
